Weird Ex
by CrookedSpoon
Summary: Ficlet. An meets a friend and talks about her ex.


**Title**: Weird Ex  
**Characters/Pairings:** An/Sengoku, OC  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 714  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.  
**Notes**: Written for LJ comm 100prompts (prompt #40 "Good riddance")

* * *

During lunch break An walked on foot from the medical practice to the small but chic café where she was appointed to meet her friend. She was followed by the echo of her click-clacking heels through the narrow side alleys, but the sound lost itself soon in the hubbub of the busy streets.

Through the big sunglasses shielding her eyes from the glaring light she could not distinguish people very well from afar. Lifting them to her forehead, she surveyed the tables in front of the café as she approached, to see if her friend had already arrived. Indeed she had, sitting next to a perfectly cultivated shrubbery and waving emphatically as she noticed An.

"I hope you don't mind that I already ordered a coffee," she said as An took a seat across from her.

An just shook her head, before placing her black leather handbag in front of her on the table, tucking her hair behind her ear and rummaging through loose papers, bits and bobs to find her cell phone, while her friend chattered away about what had happened in her life since the last time they both met. An listened with half an ear, because at the moment she was not too interested in all the cute boys her friend got to know at the bar they frequented.

She finally found the piggy keychain that adorned her cell phone and fished the object she had been searching for out of her bag. It was an old thing, the color was mostly gone, but she still treasured it. She got it from a waiter at a Chinese restaurant where she went all those years back in high school, with the Fudoumine boys and their girlfriends.

Flipping it open, she grimaced as she checked her mails.

"What is it?" Her friend asked in a concerned voice.

An shook her head. "Nothing. Just my ex."

"Ex? What does he want?"

"I'm supposed to reconsider." An rolled her eyes ostensibly.

Her friend clicked her tongue. "Haven't you told him your happy with Kiyosumi-san and don't need him anymore?"

In that moment a waiter appeared, interrupting their conversation, and they both ordered a café au lait and a sandwich to quickly send him on his way.

"Actually," An paused again, letting her gaze brush over the heads of the people around them before looking directly into her friends eyes, "it's Sengoku-san who sent me the text message."

"What?! You didn't tell me! Why did you two break up? Kiyosumi-san was such a sweet guy!"

An heaved a sigh; apparently she was not over it herself. "He was, but, you know... I don't know. He was weird. Whenever we went out for a walk in the park and he happened to spot a cluster of clovers, he would instantly forget about me just to search for a four-leafed clover in case his luck would run out. He knows the movements of Venus better than his way through his apartment. He even calculated the ascendents of all my friends! In the beginning all of his quirks were cute, but you know, getting text message with my horoscope every day was too much. It was nice that he thought of me, but he could have said something different. Anything but my horoscope."

The more An told, the more her friend's bewilderment grew and became visible. Her eyebrows were drawn up in surprise and her mouth hung slightly open. "Do you think he is gay?" she blurted out once she caught herself.

An exhaled in a way that could be taken for a short laugh. "I don't know. Either that or he is on his way."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them that neither wanted to break first. So they remained until the waiter arrived with their order and placed it in front of them on the small table. Then her friend dared to speak again.

"Well, be glad your rid of this guy. It's better than to be constantly annoyed. Why don't we go out this weekend and look for cute boys to take your mind off of this?"

"No, it's okay. I already have a date this weekend." An smiled.

"Already? Who is it, do I know him?"

An's smile split into a grin. "Just my brother."


End file.
